


You Win, You Lose

by a_scholar



Series: Funny How Love Is [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: Post scriptum.





	You Win, You Lose

Something was happening. Human and New Smaller Human had been behaving with great suspicion since the morning. It was clear that something was up. It hadn't been long at all since the appearance of New Smaller Human and the invasion of Pharaoh's bed, but a routine of sleepy morning conversation and soft cuddles had already been established. This morning there had been a new sort of energy in the humans. Perhaps especially New Smaller Human, since Pharaoh's Human was decidedly sleepy in the mornings.

Did it mean New Smaller Human was leaving? Hopefully not. There was no certainty yet to how permanent the presence of New Smaller Human was going to be, but he had brought many items with him that smelled like him, and mixed them with Human's items. For instance, the room that had an astonishing amount of soft blankets (and many alluring chewable things, some leathery, that Pharaoh was not allowed to touch so he tried to ignore them), was now filled with the scents of both humans.

In the beginning, New Smaller Human's presence had been confusing, but Pharaoh had quickly learnt all the positive aspects of it. There was another pair of hands to give him pets, another voice to remind him he was a good boy (not that he forgot it), another human to open the fridge, which was always a chance to receive a treat—a very small chance, but worth trying. There was someone to stay at home with Pharaoh whenever Human decided to break his heart and leave, which was rather nice as there was less time to mourn when New Smaller Human was doing interesting things.

On top of these, a major improvement was the good content energy emanating from Human. Everything was very happy, and it made Pharaoh feel relaxed, not having to keep an eye on Human's mood that much or be ready to comfort him.

So, that's why the possibility of New Smaller Human leaving was alarming. Pharaoh very much did not want him to go. A big sigh was incoming—there, a loud one. However, he had to admit there were no signs of Leaving. No one was gathering blankets or taking small things from the wet room and putting them into the boxes of _No Don't Leave. _Sigh.

”He's being dramatic.”

Pharaoh gave Human a contemptuous glance before closing his eyes.

”Do you think he knows?”

”I don't know,” Adam said and leaned down to kiss Javi's forehead. ”Well, we've certainly told him many times.”

"We have." Javi tilted his head up in invitation and received a slow kiss on his lips. ”Come on, what's taking so long? It was ten minutes ago when mom texted they were right around the corner.”

Not long after New Smaller Human said this, there were signs that someone was coming. Pharaoh got up and trotted to the door, ready to evaluate if it was an intruder or a human that was accepted by Pharaoh's Human. Humans. Really, he was quite ready to claim the New Smaller one as his as well.

Nothing could have prepared Pharaoh for the shock. There was a stranger, a lady human, who immediately hugged New Smaller Human. And there was a dog. In itself, the presence of another dog in Pharaoh's home wasn't new. He'd had dog visitors before. No, it was the way his humans greeted the dog and how the dog greeted them. They were all over each other, humans sitting down on the floor and the dog climbing all over them, tail wagging furiously. Ridiculous. He'd better go inspect this scene. He assumed his Master of The House posture and trotted over.

”Pharaoh! Come say hi to Ree!” New Smaller Human said.

Now the dog noticed him, and appropriately pulled its ears back and wagged its tail low. Pharaoh gave the dog an inspection. Ah, yes. A girl, and still quite a pup.

”She's your new sister. Aww, I think she likes you.”

The pup was very prone to licking, really there was no need for that, _yes thank you_, Pharaoh could lick himself quite well. The way the pup was overly familiar with Pharaoh's humans, and the way they were so enthusiastic about the pup was unnerving. He climbed on Human's lap and lay down there to show possession. That meant that the pup climbed on New Smaller Human's lap and reached up to lick his face, which was almost as bad, so Pharaoh got up and intervened. Before he had time to react, the pup jumped on Human. Well! How rude! How was Pharaoh supposed to tell her these were his humans, when she was jumping all over the place and not even listening?

He was getting grumpy, but at least New Smaller Human picked him up and kissed him.

”Thank you so much for this, mom.”

Unbeknownst to Pharaoh, the project of getting his sister home had been a long one. She had stayed at Mallorca, waiting for an opportune time to fly to Los Angeles. Adam and Javi had decided it was best to wait until Javi had moved to Los Angeles, so they would both be there to welcome Ree home. In the meanwhile, Ree had been taken care of by Javi's relatives (spoiled quite rotten), and she'd also received her rabies shots and all the paperwork had been done. Since Javi's mom was a flight attendant, they had waited until she could take Ree with her on a flight to L.A.

She had grown into what was probably her full size, now more distinctly larger than Pharaoh. Still her goofy self.

Pharaoh watched as the lady stranger left. Disappointingly, the pup stayed, but Pharaoh had already guessed that she would. He followed on the pup's heels as she explored the house. Someone had to keep an eye on what the pup was doing. It was an exhausting job, absolutely exhausting, as the pup seemed to have endless energy.

In the end Pharaoh had no choice but to lie down to watch her drowsily. He was almost asleep when a big soft thing curled up next to him and laid its head over his butt. Had he not been so tired, he would have certainly moved away, but right now he couldn't be bothered.

Some time later, a faint noise woke him up. There were louder noises nearby, the humans talking, but it was the noise from outside that caught his attention. The enemies. He sprung up and trotted outside, the treacherous invisible doors open. There! In the trees! How dare they.

He ran to the trees to let the squirrels know who owned this house and how very unwelcome they were. Having totally forgotten the pup for a moment, he startled when a black figure appeared beside him and opened its mouth. The pup made a _very_ impressive noise, definitely louder than Pharaoh produced. It would certainly show the squirrels their place. This pup could be a valuable asset in his ongoing war against the squirrels. Pharaoh ran inside, excited to let the humans know of his great new ally, since the humans seemed to be totally useless in the fight. However, before he had a chance to tell them anything, he saw Human grab New Smaller Human and back him towards the couch. The humans fell on it, Human covering New Smaller Human.

How dull. Pharaoh knew they were totally useless like this, when they were giving each other kisses and petting each other (and not Pharaoh! Think of the injustice), completely blind and deaf to anything.

New Smaller Human made some kind of a pained sound, so Pharaoh took a step closer ready to help, but it seemed it was one of those fake alarms the humans liked to do. Human had slid his hands inside New Smaller Human's blanket, and New Smaller Human was stroking Human's hair. Although, looking at them, it was hard to distinguish which limb belonged to who and where one human ended and another began.

Well, he would have to leave them to their unimportant human things and go back to work with the pup. Someone had to protect the humans when they were totally incapacitated by their kissing. So he did, and the collaboration turned out to be delightfully successful. After their victory, they joined the humans on the couch—Pharaoh feeling magnanimous and letting the pup jump up as well—in a pile of softness and warmth and family.


End file.
